


Study 1824

by AngerProbFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Captivity, Castiel has Anxiety, Dean has a chip on his shoulder, Kidnapped Castiel, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Psychological Torture, Science Experiments, Scientist Castiel, Torture, True Mates, Voyeurism, betas are humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerProbFemme/pseuds/AngerProbFemme
Summary: For the past four decades, human biology has evolved. About 20-25% of the American population is now designated Alpha or Omega. The remaining humans, unchanged and unaffected, are designated Beta.As a researcher at the very progressive Lettering Pharmaceuticals, Castiel had created his own synthetic cover up for his Alpha designation. This breakthrough brought him accolades and a huge promotion that usually takes fifteen years to achieve.  With his new position, Castiel begins his own case study but when he discovers that one of his project participants is his mate, the powers that be escort them to the lowest level of the labs.  Castiel had no idea this level existed and if he had, he might have looked at his beloved company a little differently.





	Study 1824

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark story. Bad things happen.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Non-con elements: Touching

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sat at his desk, scrolling through each page on the screen and double checking that what he input and the original paper application matched.  The questions were very simple but straightforward.  This was his first study and he didn’t want to miss anything vital or risk the applicant's health in any way.  Of course, there were the standard questions of age and designation; but then he had to get personal with the subjects medical history. When was your last period? Have you ever been pregnant?  Have you ever had an irregular pap-smear?  Are your heats regular? The questions just went on and on.  

 

This was a paid study so the number of applicants were easily in the thousands.  Meg was his saving grace during the selection process.  She tossed out anyone unhealthy or anyone who had a substance abuse history.  Unsurprisingly, the rejections in that category were numerous.  Castiel wondered how those people got to where they were.  Would their lives have been different if they had proper health care?  

 

Once the list made it to the top hundred he stepped in and combed through the smallest details of their applications.   Castiel picked the top twenty based off of health and diversity.  His eyes scanned all the applications quickly but just like the thousand times before, one application gave him cause to linger.  So rare and so striking...His finger traced the small picture…

 

“No matter how many times you look at them, the answers aren’t going to change .”

 

Castiel gasped and grabbed his chest.  “Jesus, Meg...don’t you---”

 

Leaning lazily against the door frame, Meg held up a finger.  “Before you finish that sentence just know that I knocked for a solid five minutes.  It is not my fault that you tend to fly away on your wings when your concentrating.”

 

He believed her.  “What did you need?”

 

“Well, they are starting to arrive.”

 

He felt the blood drain from his face and he looked at his watch.  “Well, it is that time isn’t it.”  he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “ Umm, please go escort them to the conference room.”

 

Castiel stood, his legs a little weaker than they were ten minutes ago.  He closed the manila folder and tapped it on the table, making sure the files were straight.  He tapped the folder a second time, and then a third.  He was content to just stand here all day and continue to tap the folder on the table.  He was ready to do so until a hand with perfectly manicured red nails gently folded on top of his.

 

“Boss.”

 

Castiel looked up from his folder to worried brown eyes.

 

“It will be fine.  Just remember why you are doing this.”  Meg gave his hand a squeeze, in a rare moment of vulnerability and stepped away.

 

“Yes.  Thank you, Meg.” Castiel said with a soft smile.

 

She was right, as usual; even when she tried to hide behind her sardonic sense of humor.  When Castiel made a breakthrough with the scent blockers Dr. Hess gave him his own lab and a team of incredible people.  Meg had been one of those people.   She had started out just like him, an intern, but now she was much more than that.  She was the perfect work partner and ideal student, absorbing anything that Castiel had to offer.  On the other side of the job, she kept him level-headed, and with a fresh set of eyes, she was able to see what was missed.  With his tendency to work himself to exhaustion, she was his saving grace.

 

Not everyone thought of her as an angel though.  Some thought she was a demon, Ketch especially.  Arthur Ketch hated Castiel and in conjunction, hated Meg and his whole team.  Meg just wouldn’t put up with his shit like Castiel could.  She had begged him to file a harassment suit with human resources, but he just didn’t have the time nor energy for that.  He ignored the slurs and mistreatment when he was his intern, and he would continue to do so as a peer.

 

This was so much bigger than him.  He could deal with ignorant egomaniacs like Ketch if it meant he was helping people, he just thought he would be helping people without talking to them.  

 

“Do you need me to fetch your capsulated courage?” Meg asked.

 

“No, no.  I will be fine.  I can’t rely on them forever.”

 

“Whatever you say, boss,” Meg said turning to leave.

 

“But could you--”  Meg stopped her retreat and turned to face him again, a knowing smirk gracing her lips.  “--could you walk with me?” He finished in a whisper, his grip on the folder threatening to crease the papers permanently.  

 

“Ladies first,”  Meg said holding her arm out, expecting him to hook his own around hers.  

 

_Like hell._

 

Castiel rolled his eyes.  “Let's get the people part of this over with.  Grab the case for me will you please?”

 

Meg saluted and retrieved the heavy plastic case from the top of his desk.  Castiel stood aside for Meg to leave the room and flipped the lights of his small office off and shut the door.  He began to make his trek through the lab but was stopped by an unnatural cough.  

 

Crap he thought, snapping his fingers.  He did an about-face, not stopping his pace and

reached into his black dress slacks. From his pocket, he pulled a gaudy yellow lanyard decorated with bees.

“I told you your sex dungeon was safe with the one padlock, the extra twenty keys are unnecessary Boss.” Meg teased.

 

Castiel locked the door and replaced his heavy lanyard in the safety of his pocket.

 

“Ha-ha.” He mocked.  “I have a lot of journals and you know after the vandalism to my office---”

 

“Yeah boss, I know.”  Leave it to him to kill a lighthearted mood.  “I swear if you’d just let me---”

 

“Water under the bridge, Meg.” He waved her off, walking away from his office and leaving his intern fuming.  A beat later Meg followed, the punctuated click of her heels echoing through the empty lab.

 

They both knew good and well who had done it.  Ketch.  Castiel had been too new to his position to report it or make a stink.  Arthur was already established at the company and he wasn’t going to risk his new position by making an accusation when there was no proof.

 

“That dick head set you back months Castiel, _months_!”

 

“I am aware of that Meg…” Castiel stopped and turned.  “But look at where we are now.  He can slow it down, but he can’t stop progress.”  Castiel placed his hand on her shoulder.  He hoped the gesture was appropriate.  Meg was usually the one to give him social clues.

 

The anger marring her soft features slowly disappeared and gave way to a dejected frown.  

 

“Castiel I need this to work…”

 

“I know Meg.”  He gave her shoulder a squeeze.

 

As much as he wanted this to help all Omegas and eventually Alphas, he and Meg both had stakes in this trial as well.  His blockers were a Godsend to so many people, especially Meg, but it just wasn’t enough.

 

“Ok, Mr. People Skills, let’s do this.”

 

Castiel nodded and they both moved through the rest of the lab before exiting to the drab corridor leading to the elevators.  He swore it was a mile from his office to the elevators and despite their mutual resolution, the air was still heavy with his anxiety and Megs unresolved grudge.  The walk was uncomfortable and he felt his well-trained composure start to slip.

 

Castiel pushed the button for the first floor.  As the doors close, the true weight of what he was about to do settled along his shoulders and crawled its way into his mouth and down his throat, making his airway constrict.  He shut his eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but all he could manage to feel was his erratic heart rate and the moisture beading on the back of his neck and under his arms.  He cleared his throat, shook his head and rolled his shoulders.   _Calm down Castiel.  This is a good thing.  These are people just like you.  This will change lives for the better._

 

“Boss!”

 

Castiel snapped to attention but he couldn’t speak.

 

“Please.  Just take it.”

 

He shut his eyes and shook his head like an obstinate toddler.

 

“Stop it. It doesn’t make you weak.”  

 

_Yes, it does…_

 

He wanted to argue, but the look on Meg's face told him it wasn't worth arguing.  He truly didn’t want to take it.  He wanted to work through this himself, but maybe another day.  Another day when they weren’t trying to change history.  

 

“Half it.”

 

“Fine…” Meg rolled her eyes and with her nails snapped the pill in two.”

 

With a shaky hand, Castiel grabbed a piece out of Meg’s outstretched hand and in one fluid motion pushed the pill into his mouth and swallowed dry.

 

Just the simple act of the taking the damn thing had his heart calming.  With his free hand, he leaned against the cool metal doors of the elevator and breathed deep.

 

“Better?” Meg asked her hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

 

Castiel shrugged her hand off.  “Yes, thank you, Meg.”

 

The silence was heavy and he just wanted to get this day over with.  He had no idea how he could be so proud, excited and terrified at the same time.  

 

A soft ding sounded and Castiel almost fell out of the elevator with his haste to get to the conference room.  He righted himself but froze and almost backpedaled into the elevator.

 

_Oh no..._

 

The lobby was bustling with people coming back from lunch.  Why couldn’t he have picked a better time than 1 pm?

 

He felt an anchoring hand on his shoulder and a push. As he had no control of his body, it easily ushered him forward into the gridlock traffic of human beings.  The amalgamation of scents had his stomach rolling and his vision swimming.  He yanked a handkerchief from his lab coat and held it against his nose as he took sharp breaths through his mouth.  Apparently, not everyone wanted to take advantage of his invention.  He couldn’t do anything about the betas, but what were the Alphas and Omegas excuses?

 

He could have sworn it took hours to reach the other side of the lobby.  Everyone was moving in slow motion, colors and scents blending to make a living, breathing Monet painting around him.

Human beings were so beautiful. Everyone was so unique, so expressive and so full of hope amongst the miasma of hate that threatened these brilliant attributes daily.  He wanted to be among them.  He wanted to be part of this painting, but the fear was just too great.  He just couldn’t.  He had to be content being one of the many muted bristles on the creator's paintbrush.

 

A snick sounded behind them as the hallway door closed.  Clean air filtered in through the handkerchief and slowly the hazy shapes and overwhelming smells dissipated like steam on a mirror.

 

“I didn’t think I was going to be a jockey today.  That was poorly timed. I’m sorry Castiel.  ”

 

“No, no.” Castiel bent over and breathed the filtered air in deep.  “I was the one who created the schedule.”  

 

“How did you survive childhood with such a weak constitution Novak?”

 

_Christ...why?  Why couldn’t this day just go as he had planned it in his head?_

 

He didn’t need to look up to confirm the pretentious English accent belonged to the man who would gladly see him dead in an alley.

 

Castiel refused to rise to the bait, but Meg was a different breed of human entirely.

 

“Go choke on your ego, crumpet breath.”

 

“As creative as ever Ms. Masters.” Arthur Ketch stood in a tailored suit, picking at his nails as if he were bored.  “Are you ready?  I don’t want to be any longer than necessary.”

 

Castiel did rise to this, literally and figuratively.  “I’m sorry?”

 

“Did you forget your own study, Novak?” Ketch chuckled.

 

“No.  I am simply confused as to why you have any reason to be here.”  Castiel tried to keep his voice level, but dread that eclipsed the anxiety he knew he could handle started to bubble up rapidly, his mind filling in the blanks Ketch was too slow to do himself.

 

 Ketch looked them both up and down as if he were looking at a pile of dog shit that was left on the sidewalk.  “I was told to observe and assist you in any way possible.”

 

Instead of the silence he expected, shrill laughter filled the hallway of administrative offices.  A few secretaries poked their heads out of the offices that lined the hallway.

 

“Shut your knot-whore mouth Omega bitch,” Ketch said in an eerily casual cadence.

 

Castiel grimaced but Meg’s laughter grew in volume, the intended insult not working.  

 

A chorus of ‘shh’s’ warned them of their professional environment.

 

“Ok, Ok.” Castiel rubbed his temples.  “Can we please...just…”  He was so frustrated the need to punch something was slowly creeping its way forward on his priority list.  Castiel put his balled up fists in his lab coat and let himself glare at Ketch.  “Meg go make sure our guests are comfortable please.”  He needed to get these two separated if his blood pressure was going to stay at a healthy level.  As soon as he was done with the subjects he could go to the gym and pretend the punching bag was Ketch’s face.

 

Meg took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.  “Yup.” She said with a pop of her lips.  “Whatever you say, boss.”

 

Both men kept their eyes on each other as Meg walked past Ketch and down the hall before turning left out of his peripheral.

 

“You owe her an apology.  You know I can take your disgusting language, but don’t you dare use it on her.”

 

“I don’t owe her, or you anything Novak.  It’s not like what I said wasn’t true.”  Castiel's knuckles popped in the cover of his coat pockets.  “Isn’t that what this stupid little study is for?  It stops the breeders from bending over for just anyone.”

 

“Careful…” Castiel warned.

 

“Careful of what? Am I wrong? You lot are even worse.  Disgusting animals mounting anything that moves.”

 

“You haven’t the slightest underst---”

 

“You must be so happy with yourself.”  Ketch never yelled. He was in constant control of his emotions, except in his eyes.  His steel eyes always gave away the fury he hid so well, this time is no different.

 

“Excuse me?” he tilted his head and genuine confusion.

 

Castiel stood his ground as Ketch sauntered up to him.  The Englishman was all bark and no bite.  He wouldn’t dare try anything in such a public setting.

 

“Tell me Castiel.  Feels great to be on top, doesn’t it?  To have control?  Have her favor?”

 

Ketch circled Castiel, making the hair on his neck rise.  Adrenaline slowly seeped into his bloodstream as Ketch further displayed aggressive behavior.  He was close enough that Castiel could easily hear him whisper, which is exactly what he did.

 

“You might have Dr. Hess fooled, but I know you are a conniving cheat who doesn’t deserve this spot.  You don’t deserve this study.”

 

The accusation was ludicrous. “Arthur, I never cheated and I am sorry you feel that way.  I used my own time and my own equations to find what you missed.  I had the motivation you didn’t is all.  You just wanted to map it, I wanted to use the scent hormone to help people.”

 

“That is a lie Castiel!” Ketch’s humid breath hit his neck in a hiss.  Castiel shivered and stepped away from the vile sensation.

 

Castiel rolled his shoulders and shook his arms out trying to fight off the goosebumps erupting over his body.

 

Ketch continued despite Castiel's discomfort.  “You used _my_ lab!  You used _my_ notes!  It should have been mine!”

 

“Then you should have been smarter than your intern!” Castiel finally fired back with a raised voice, only to smack his hand over his mouth a second later.

 

For a beat Ketch only stood to the side of him, eyes wide.

 

“You think whatever you want Castiel.  We both know you are a thief and we both know this study is a joke.  No one can come up with something like this in two years.  Who did you steal from this time?”

 

Castiel's hidden hands were starting to shake again and he could feel heat behind his eyes.  He closed them before they could give him away as Ketch continued his delusional tirade.   

 

“I hope you kill someone. I can’t wait to see you go down.  Hard.”  Ketch tugged his suit jacket down and adjusted his cuffs before turning his back on Castiel and walking down the hall and around the corner.

 

He released a shaky breathe when Ketch disappeared.  His rigid stature sagging immediately.  He didn’t know if he wanted to take a nap or kill something.  He opened his eyes, the heat fading quickly.

 

He wasn’t putting on a show, he was very ready to kill that hateful prick, but he hated confrontation.  He liked rules, he liked schedules and every time Ketch came into view, Castiel immediately had to adjust.  He had to be ready to defend himself, both mentally and physically.  

 

He hated Arthur Ketch.

 

He took a minute more to compose himself before heading down the hallway.  With each step forward his heart rate tried to increase, but his medication was kicking in.  He was terrified and nervous, but the medicine gave him the ability to not care about his failings.

 

He plastered on his best fake smile as he walked past the wall of glass.  He could see all of his subjects grinning and laughing, while meg handed out their information packets and Arthur stood in the back corner brooding.  Other than Ketch, his subjects were all so hopeful that Castiel's science was correct.

 

He stopped in front of the simple wooden door, hand on the silver handle.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  There was no sound, no light.  He found solace in the vacuum of empty he created for himself.  If he stayed behind this door he was safe, and there was nothing to risk.  If he opened this door...The unknown waited for him.

 

_Here goes nothing…_

 

Noise and light washed over him, shattering his carefully constructed safety net.  A shock of cold rushed up his spine followed by a wave of heat as his senses were overwhelmed.  Thankfully all of his clients were on his blockers so there were no scents to stun him.

 

When he entered the room he kept his eyes on the head of the rectangular table that took up the middle of the office.  A hush fell across the room and he could feel all eyes on him.  He could feel his hands shaking and his heart skipped a beat as his lips and tongue started to go numb.  Medicine or not, he was on the brink of a full attack. He should have taken a whole pill.  Of course, he would have one today.  Of course...but wait…

 

The warm scent of cinnamon apples drifted around him and his attention shifted.  Inhaling deeply, he could feel the scent calm his pulse, caress his shaking limbs, and wrap around him like a blanket.  He had never felt anything like it before.  It normally took a solid half an hour for his medicine to kick in.  The effect of this mysterious scent had him in a different state of mind almost instantaneously.  The relief was overwhelming and he felt like laughing.  Castiel Novak, laughing was unheard of.

 

He felt like a moron.  He was just standing there, smiling and saying nothing.  He couldn’t even look up.  Then he felt a presence by his side.

 

Meg cleared her throat. “Welcome Omegas.  This is Dr. Castiel Novak.”

 

He could hear simultaneous shifts and whispers and a sharp elbow connected with his ribs.

 

Calm and collected, Castiel raised his head and looked over all the familiar faces.  As his eyes moved over the small crowd Castiel recited every name.  Rebecca, Mary Anne, Danielle, Sarah, Jessica...Dean...Dean Winchester.  Castiel's progression of names to faces stopped dead.  

 

He was actually real.  The man he had spent countless hours staring at was sitting in the corner of the room staring back at him.  He had his entire dossier memorized.  Castiel knew he was born on January 24, 1985.  He and his younger brother Sam are originally from Lawrence Kansas but it was unknown why they were in San Francisco.  Mr. Winchester didn’t give many details in his file.  However, Castiel had included a black page in the application.  He had asked each candidate to explain why they were seeking this trial and  Dean’s story broke his heart.  Dean had already been chosen based off of his first gender, but after reading, what he assumed was an abridged retelling of his life, there was no question.

 

Looking at Dean now made his heart swell with happiness.  It was a sensation he was unused too.  It caught him off guard when he first saw the mans picture.  For the first time in what seemed like eons, Castiel had felt calm.  He felt...jovial.  Each subsequent viewing of his file made him that much more addicted to the foreign feeling.  Only he would have hoped that Dean would look like the others.  Excited.  If not excited, at least the smallest bit happy to be here.

 

Instead, Dean sat in the corner, slumped in his seat.  His thick muscled arms were crossed but one of his hands covered his nose.  Dean's green eyes bore into his own, but not with hope, or relief.  No, Dean Winchester was looking at Castiel with disdain.  

 

That look was slowly constricting his heart that was only seconds ago lighter than it had been all his life.  He didn’t know why he was taking this so personally. He knew Dean had a rough time growing up, but Castiel didn’t do anything.  All he wanted was for Dean to be comfortable and cheerful.  He was obviously failing and that made Castiel’s chest ache.  

 

The sweet cinnamon apples were starting to thicken in his sinus’.  Castiel could taste it.  Where was it coming from?  

 

Castiel felt a sharp pain in his left foot.  His eyes were ripped away from Dean and down to the heel that was stabbing into his oxfords.  He looked at Meg whose eyes were wide and her eyebrow was quirked in confusion.  He glanced quickly at the room.  All the Omegas smiles were gone except for one and it wasn't even an Omegas.  It was Arthurs.  He had his phone out and was texting with his typical nefarious smile that everyone else saw as charming.  He might be keeping his mouth shut, but he was still being rude.

 

“Dr. Novak, would you care to address your patients,”  Meg muttered through clenched teeth.

 

Oh yeah.  He was here for...oh yes the trial for heat suppressants.

 

“Yes, yes of course. But a word outside.”  Castiel pulled Meg by the arm out of the conference room door and turned on her as soon as the door shut.

 

“Why is Dean so unhappy?”

 

“Who? Casti--”

 

“And what is that smell?  Did you bring a pie?  God Meg...it is so distracting.”

 

“Castiel...no one brought any food.”

 

At this point, Meg was not just looking confused, but downright concerned.  She brought her hand up and laid it on his forehead.

 

“Jesus, Castiel.  You are burning up.  Is your anxiety that bad today?”

 

“No, I feel great!”  His cheeks actually hurt from smiling  “In fact that smell….my God…”

 

“Well, I guess someone is wearing great cologne.  All of the subjects are on your scent blockers, so it isn’t anyone’s natural scent.”

 

“I just don’t want Dean to be upset with me.  Should I get him some coffee?”  Castiel said pacing in front of the door.

 

“Cas---”

 

“Maybe a blanket?  Maybe he is cold?  Why is he so angry?”

 

“Castiel!”  Meg grabbed his shoulders, halting his erratic movement.  “What is wrong with you?  I know Dean is rare, but this is a little weird Castiel.  This isn’t like you.”

 

“Yeah yeah.” he slapped away her arms.  “I’m fine, let’s do this.  I need to make sure Dean is ok.”

 

Castiel walked into the conference room again. Jeez, everyone looked so tense.  Did no one else smell that? He greeted the puzzled stares with his own, an obnoxious grin settling in place.

 

“I do apologize for that.”  Castiel clapped his hands.  “Now, thank you all for coming, is everyone settled in nicely?  Everyone comfortable, happy?  Dean are you ok?”

 

Everyone turned their heads to the back corner of the room and Dean sunk even further into his chair.  His scowl growing and Castiel got no answer but a nod.

 

“Well, like Ms. Masters said, I’m Dr. Castiel Novak. You are all here today to participate in the human trials for the first Omega heat suppressant.”  

 

Another collective shuffling and whispering led to the smiles he initially saw.  Everyone but Dean.  

 

“You were all picked for your overall health, and diversity.  However, your essays played a very large part in my selection.  Thank you all for feeling comfortable enough with me to share that.  All information in your files will be kept confidential.”

 

The group seemed to be back at the level of comfort that they initially were when he arrived. Many nodded as Castiel spoke, eyes trained on him, completely enraptured.   He glanced over at Meg and she did not share everyone else's mood.  She and Dean could be siblings with their similar expressions.  

 

“Now, is everyone on blockers? Raise your hands please.”

 

All hands, including Dean's raised.  “Very nice.  Have they been helping?  Would anyone like to share their experiences?”  Castiel started to walk around the room as he picked a tall brunette Omega named Pam.  She stood and he started to listen to her story as his walk around his subjects continued. Something about being denied job after job when the blood tests came back.  He tried to listen, but the addicting cinnamon apples knocked him back a few steps, the scent getting stronger the closer to the back of the room he got.  He used all his willpower avoid running after the scent trail.

 

“Thank you, Ms. Barnes.” Meg said loudly  “Anyone else?”

 

A petite blonde Omega stood up right next to him.  He followed the scent slowly as Jo Harvelle told her story about being harassed by Alphas.  She doesn’t have that problem anymore.  

 

Inwardly, Castiel was bursting with pride.  He was doing what he set out to do and these were real people that he was helping.  God, he wanted so badly to grab onto the feeling and hold it tight, but all he could think about was that scent.  It was thick on his tongue and there were now heady undertones that had him stumbling.  Pulses of arousal shot through his groin as he reached the back wall.  

 

 _Jesus Christ._  

 

He stopped and leaned against the back wall to catch his breath.  Dean to his left and Ketch to his right.  Both of them analyzing his every move.  Why was he winded and when did it get so hot in here?  He stood up and shrugged off his lab coat.

 

He could hear Meg, a droning buzz in the background, talking to the people sitting around the table.  His feet felt heavy and each step brought him closer to the source.  It had smelled lovely before, but now….now its perfection was overwhelming.  There was a thick, musky undertone that was reaching out to him.  Pulling him closer and closer.  His mouth was watering with the need to taste it alongside the delicious apples.   It was so wild and natural it made his chest ache and his cock harden.  It was everything he didn’t know he wanted in life.  How the hell was this a scent?  No, it was more.  This was something tangible that he could hold, that he could embrace, that he could mount...  

 

He realized he had stopped walking.  He stood in front of Dean Winchester, the pure unfiltered scent coming off of him in waves.  Why did he smell so good?  He is on blockers, what the hell kind of cologne was he wearing?  Dean was sweating as badly as he was.  Beads of moisture dotted his hairline.  His cheeks were ruddy and his bottom lip was glistening with saliva and swollen.  Dean's legs were crossed and his hands white-knuckled his jeans.  The Omega looked up at him through thick eyelashes, and his brows were drawn tight in confusion, the anger from earlier still softly playing on his features.

 

“I have a question, Mr. Novak.” Dean’s deep voice seemed to resonate through the quiet room, his green eyes slipping into Omega gold...

 

He licked his lips, Dean tracking the movement.  “Please call me Castiel.”

 

“Ok, Cas.”  Dean swallowed heavily, his adam's apple gliding under the skin of his neck.  That neck...Castiel needed...

 

“If you made these blockers yourself, why aren’t you taking them?”  

 

Castiel was confused.  It felt like his head was full of cotton and the throbbing in his cock was getting embarrassing.  All he could do was hold his coat in front of his body.  

 

“What do you mean Mr. Winchester?  I am on the blockers.  As are you...correct?”

 

The two stared at each other, eyes wide with realization. They both knew what was happening, but neither wanted to acknowledge the possibility of why.

 

“Then why...”  Dean whispered.  

 

“How is this possible?  That scent that, that is _you_ ?”  Of course, the scent was coming from Dean.  Instinct knew it, but Castiel was so determined to destroy his instincts that he had forgotten he had them.  He had forgotten what arousal smelled like, what heat smelled like, but there was no denying what _mate_ smelled like.

 

Dean was panting now.  “How could you?  This was a trap wasn’t it?”

 

Castiel took an actual step back, anger leaking into Dean's sweet scent.

 

Behind the men, animated whispers and giggling slowly trickled out of the room as Meg ushered the subjects down the hall.  

 

Castiel couldn’t move, and Dean seemed unable to stand.

 

“Trap?  What are you talking about?” Castiel waved his hand in annoyance.  “Never mind that.  Why are you in heat?  Your paperwork said it wasn’t due until next week?  You _just_ had your period. Did you lie about that too? You obviously lied about being on my blockers.”

 

“I _am_ on blockers you son of a bitch! And there is no way I should be in heat.”  Dean tried to sound threatening but his voice was breathy and light, almost exasperated.

 

“That is impossible Mr. Winchester, I can….”  Castiel stepped forward and leaned down.  “...smell you.”  He pressed forward into Dean's space, his right arm bracketing him in, exactly where Castiel wanted him.

 

“Dr. Novak, what---” Dean's question died on his lips as Castiel leaned in, nosing Dean's neck.  A guttural noise rose from Dean's throat as he tilted his head, exposing that delicious throat.

 

“Jesus Christ…” Castiel groaned as he inhaled directly from the source, his nose moving along warm skin.  He felt his eyes warm and he knew they were red, he didn’t even try to stop it this time.  It was all exactly how it should be, his Alpha pushing to the forefront of his mind, taking over for the usually passive man.

 

“This is not what I signed up for.  Get off of me, you fucking knothead.”  Dean grabbed the collar of Castiel's shirt and tried to push, but Castiel was an immovable wall.  He had found the well and he was going to drink from it or he would certainly die.

 

“Dean...please.”  Castiel licked a thick strip where he had scented, nipping at the scent gland at the base of his neck.  A rush of arousal had his hips grinding forward into Dean's thigh, a panting moan falling from Castiel's mouth.

 

Dean growled low and pushed harder.  “Come on Novak, fight it.  Don’t do this.”

 

Castiel could hear the plea as he moved his left hand to the other side of Dean's head and continued to find relief against Dean's thigh. Castiel knew this was wrong, and his brain was trying to tell him to stop. He was a scientist, he knew what was going on, but he didn’t know _why_ and it infuriated him, which only further pushed his Alpha to the surface. Castiel was right on the brink of losing himself.  He was ready to take what was his, his alpha didn’t care about Dean's demands or requests to stop.  

 

It was the scent of terror that had him backpedaling into the table.  It hit him like gail force winds.

 

Castiel reclined against the wood, panting and gripping the lip of the table until it creaked under duress.  His eyes were wild and he tried to breathe through his mouth.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.  I don’t know….I’m so sorry.” He pulled at his hair and shook his head.

 

Castiel felt his throat tighten and his chest felt heavy as he looked a Dean.  The Omega was leaned far back into his chair, his hands gripping the sides of the seat and his head turned into the wall, eyes shut tightly.

 

“Fuck you.” Dean spat.  “I have no idea what kind of game you think you are playing.  Is this how you get off?  Giving people a false sense of hope and then...?”  Dean trailed off, sorrow laced in his beautiful voice.

 

“False…?  It isn’t--”

 

“Give me the money and let me leave and I will _think_ about not kicking your ass.”  Dean stood on wobbly legs and held onto the wall for balance.  He walked past Castiel toward the exit, stumbling only a few steps in.  Castiel jumped into action and tried to catch Dean before he fell.  

 

Instead of helping, Castiel landed on his ass, holding his aching jaw.  Dean stood above him, damp shirt sticking to his body, shaking his right hand and cursing under his breath.

 

“Stay down or so help me...I will do more than just punch you.”

 

Castiel was stunned, but he listened to Dean's order.  He was just trying to help, that is all he ever wanted to do; Fix his fucked up biology.  That is why they were all here!  He would not push Dean if all he wanted was for him to stay put on the ground.  Castiel just wanted Dean to be happy, no matter the cost, no matter how painful it was to him.  And it was most certainly painful watching his mate walk away in heat.  Away from him, who is the only person who can give Dean the help that he needs.  

 

“Dean…” Castiel pleaded.

 

The Omega stopped and turned.  He looked so tired.  So dejected.  “What?”

 

“Please....”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and turned his back to retreat again.

 

“I need you…” Castiel finished, desperation leaking into his sorrowful explanation.  Castiel didn’t know why.  He didn’t even _know_ this Omega.  Why was he ready to take him but then die for him in the same breath?  What was wrong with him?  The questions running through his head were compounding into the worst headache of his life.

 

Dean stopped his advance, but he didn’t turn.  Castiel sat on the ground, head bent in subjugation.

 

“I know you read my file…and I don’t even know you...what gives you the---”  Dean stopped himself.

 

Castiel grimaced and felt the wet burn along his eyes.  

 

“I’m so--”

 

“You know…” Dean scoffed.  “I didn’t think, that when I finally met my mate, they’d try to rape me.”

 

Castiel gasped as if he were hit.  He tried to deny it, but he couldn’t talk through the pain blocking his voice.  He couldn’t find the voice to deny it because Dean was right…

 

He was the monster the Beta’s told him he was.

 

“I got the shitty end of the genetic spectrum.  I thought _maybe_ God would toss me a bone and give me an awesome Alpha...Jokes on me...as usual.”

 

“Dean…”

“Just shut up.”  He turned his head and Castiel saw a single tear run down Dean's cheek.  “I hope you are hurting worse than I am. It was nice working with you, Doctor.”  Dean took a shuddering breath and walked around the table and out of Castiel's sight.  

 

His Alpha howled in despair, but he couldn’t extricate himself from the spot on the floor. That is where he belongs anyway.  He already thought he was a pathetic Alpha, and now...he just confirmed it.  How could he….why couldn’t he control himself?  He always had such tight control on everything in his life...Castiel curled in on himself, prepared to wallow in a renewed hatred for himself.

 

“Let me pass.”

 

Castiel perked his head up.

 

“I said let me out douchebag.”

 

That was Dean.  He still smelled beautiful, but that acidic scent of fear was filling the room quickly.  Dean might hate him, but there is no way he was going to let anything happen to him.

 

Castiel pulled himself up on the table and looked toward the entrance.  He could see through the glass window, about eight orderlies stood in the hallway, and Ketch occupied the doorway.  Castiel's hackles rose and he could feel the growl rising in his sternum.  Why were there orderlies in the building?  The company had no use for orderlies.

 

Ketch laughed and Dean turned his head toward the threatening gesture, putting on a brave face instead of showing the fear that he smelled like.  Castiel could understand.  Everyone has that gut feeling, and right now Castiel's was reading off the chart.  It wasn’t a good feeling either.  The overwhelming arousal and need to possess, followed immediately by his self-loathing were being quickly replaced with the need to protect the Omega that he would never have.

 

“Arthur, let him pass.  I’m the one who acted inappropriately.  I’ll willingly go into custody.”

 

“Well that is very good of you Dr. Novak, but I’m going to need both of you to come with me.”

 

“Like hell”

 

“Pardon?”

 

Both men said in unison and Arthur simply laughed.  “So adorable, I can’t wait to see what else there is to learn from you two.”  Ketch motioned with his head and moved aside, letting the orderlies enter the room, backing Dean against the other wall.

 

“Don’t you fucking touch him!”  Castiel charged forward, putting himself in front of Dean.

 

“Down boy.” Ketch chuckled.  “Don’t fight this, it is going to happen anyway.”

 

All it took was for an orderly to move one inch and Castiel was on him in a millisecond.  The Beta went down easily.  Humans had no chance against an Alpha, let alone an Alpha in rut.  A possessive Alpha in a rut.

 

Strenght or not, Beta’s knew how to arm themselves. He heard the whistle right before the sting in his neck.  Castiel fell backward, clawing at his throat.  He pulled the dart from his neck and stared at it incredulously.  Already, the dart was getting blurry.  

 

Castiel shook his head.  “What do you want?”

 

Starting at his feet, his body started to go numb.  He could feel the progression crawling like sentient clay along his body.  

 

“Stay the fuck away from me,”  Dean warned from behind him.

 

Castiel turned and saw Dean, back against the wall and fists up ready to fight.  He wasn’t going to fight alone.  With all the residual strength left in his body, he crawled toward Dean who was throwing punches like a championship boxer.  One orderly fell down next to Castiel’s straining body, unconscious, but another immediately took his place.  

 

“Noooo!” he screamed as Dean was overrun with men in white scrubs.

 

Dean was thrown to the ground.  

 

The last thing Castiel saw before his world went black was Dean being held down by three men, a syringe being pushed into Dean's neck and the Omega screaming for him.  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
Because I'm shit at updating stories, if you want my many excuses, check out my FB or twitter!  My facbook is also an all inclusive Kink and ship page.

  
Facebook: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/angerprobfemme/>  
Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Angerprobfemme>  
Tumblr: [angerprobfemme](http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get a beta, but I ran it through Grammarly. Twice. XD


End file.
